User blog:DarRam/The De Santa Mob (MMob)
A mob in the video game GTA 5 with the use of the Gang and Turf Mod from gta5-mods.com. It is the largest and most powerful mob in Southern Sand Andreas topping its two rivals The Disillusioned Gringos and Soviet Eliminators by reputation levels, funding, mob health and strength. Their fronts are situated in most of Vinewood, Downtown, Rockford Hills, Richman, Del Perro Beach and other parts of the Western Los Santos area. In total, the mob has conquered over 20 neighborhoods in Southern San Andreas. However, the two rival gangs mentioned have larger areas of territory than the MMob itself. The mob's sources of profit come from arms, exotic cars, the movie industry, the golf course, a simple trainer, and men's tailor shops. Their capitol neighborhood and central area of operations is Rockford Hills, also De Santa's place of residence. =Hierarchy= Main Boss The main boss is the person who established the gang's name and the gang themselves by assigning the mob with specific cars, weapons and model choices. His name is Micheal De Santa or Townley. His character profile describes him as a former bank robber and a suave looking rich scumbag with a dysfunctional family consisting of his wife and two adult kids residing in a large mansion in Rockford Hills. The boss can authorize a gang war in specific territories under the leadership of his underbosses after conquering territories formerly neutral or where part of his assets reside such as his proprieties and helipad. He is invincible via modding. Assets and Wealth He has a large number of assets which may be in the form of vehicles, properties, and stock investments. In terms of wealth, it surpasses the wealth of his underbosses combined. Southern San Andreas 20190829 215149-1-.jpg |Custom Stirling and JB 700 in Micheal's Vinewood Garage 20190829 215218-1-.jpg |Custom Vacca and Entitiy XF in Micheal's Vinewood Garage 2019-11-11_f2b7938fcf2f9ed1698c77014a8c02ae.jpg 2019-11-11_0dfffd06f9e6e66c9fb066362f0d5616.jpg 2019-11-11_fd95d57db38e37e80ccefaf6eb28bb32.jpg 2019-11-11_4dfc716de1277994579471e3003dc255.jpg 2019-11-11_7fa06b38c2ad9e50504b486ba27a7ef0.jpg 2019-11-11_b470818d33e6fc8a749c5c84eca2997b.jpg 2019-11-11_22ad6af9a35a3a876b40bc58d944b7cc.jpg 2019-11-11_1ae6939e19d8aafac68ab9afa4ad0263.jpg 2019-11-11_d729e446a228ef143d924babbb77bec0.jpg As of 8/26/2019, he has amassed a current money balance of $1,338,971,256 carry on and $11,188,376,087 in his bank account. His current net worth is around $15 Billion. In total, Micheal has acquired 10 properties, 50 vehicles, and 2 stock investments in Southern San Andreas. Income and Spending His income comes from a variety of sources, but most of his money balance comes from a simple trainer. Otherwise, his income comes from purchased properties, story missions, rewards from conquered areas, and null interest rates deposited into his bank account. He only has earned $52,082,431 of his total amount as of September 2nd, 2019. Mostly, his spending proportions weigh very little to what he receives. He spends almost nothing on weapons or their attachments, vehicles or their upgrades. However, he still had to spend some money on properties in which the most spent on one property was on the Golf Course for 150 million dollars. The most he had spent overall was upgrading his mob's health, reputation levels, and armor. Weapons De Santa possesses all the weapons in the game. The only ones he has modified with attachments are the Assault Rifle MK2, Combat MG MK2, Special Carbine and Pistol MK2. They have unlimited ammo. Appearance As described in his character profile, he is considered overweight, a heavy smoker and formerly a heavy drinker. Despite this he tries to keep up good appearances by having his haircut style being grown out, wearing a navy suit with the addition of the Midnight Blue Sports Blazer and his Vintage Sunglasses. 20190828 074656.jpg 20190830_145812.jpg 20180813_193334.jpg 20180813_193339.jpg 20180813_193338.jpg Kills As of November 3rd, 2019, Micheal has killed 26,278 people who were mostly soldiers from the marines or from enemy gangs. He killed the most with his modified Special Carbine Rifile at 7,163 people. Underbosses Townley's Underbosses consist of his friends Trevor Philips and Franklin Clinton. They are able to command mobsters into battle and small wars just like the main boss. However, before trying to provoke a gang war, the main boss has to approve of the action. They are invincible via modding. Trevor Philips A close buddy of the main boss, he serves as one of the mob's underbosses also being in charge of Trevor Philips Enterprises, a subsidiary of the mob. His company resides on enemy territory which doesn't affect his operations in any way unless soldiers directly from the MMob happen to be aiding in his TPE affairs. In the past, he has tried to make the Sandy Shores Territory neutral but he hasn't gained authorization for invasion yet from the main boss himself. Assets and Wealth Trevor possess a meth lab, his privately owned airfield, helipad with a visually modified helicopter, The McKenzie Airfield with an airplane, a strip club, and his trailer as complements of his company, Trevor Phillips Industries. Outside his company he owns three heavily modified motorcycles, a semi modified Nightshade muscle car, and Black Swift Helicopter at his strip club. Additionally, he owns a semi modified HVY Nightshark and a Western Seabrezze airplane at his airfield. Inside his Pillbox garage he owns a semi modified motorcycle, hot rod, muscle car, and off-road car. In his trailer garage is is black Ruiner 2000. Phillips has accumulated a wealth of around $349,000,000 carry on and $798,000 in his bank account. Appearance Before shaving his head, it looked raggedy so did his choice of clothing when wearing something casual. His appearance slightly improved due to changing his default features and clothing: shaved head, polished gray suit with a white dress shirt and smart shoes. Franklin Clinton A protege of the main boss and underboss Trevor Phillips, he serves as one of the mob's underbosses. Weapons Clinton possess all the weapons in the game. Modified weapons include the Carbin Rifle MK2, SMG and Heavy Pistol Regular Mobsters NPC soldiers to the mob that can be spawned naturally by the Gang and Turf Mod via conquered territory as the high_sec models, they follow orders from both the underbosses and the Main Boss without question. The quantity of these soldiers is infinite, meaning that there is infinite amount of soldiers who are members of the MMob (they cannot stop spawning or be wiped out; same goes for their cars). Additionally, they are bulletproof with a mob health of 140000. Famous Quotes *"I'll kill you!" *"Hey, I need to reload so watch out." *"It's on now!" *"I suppose we move in then!" *"Go to hell!" *"Get your head low!" *"Hit the deck!" *"Cover!" *"You're dead!" *"Put your hands up!" *"This not water gun." Appearances They are seen around wearing black suits with white dress shirts which are either see with a tie or without one. An earpiece device can be seen attached to their ears for communication purposes. 2019-08-29 b70ebab7da166153ffa959c03e51dc5f.jpg|A mobster drinking coffee 2019-08-29 6b394ed4217364618e65e3392900ee22.jpg|Two high_sec model mobsters standing 2019-09-05 5be3eee41949f850e2d8fbb6c4fd88c0.jpg 2019-08-29 e3e4636a28b98b1f0f4d76dbb88b2d74.jpg 2019-08-29 1e1846477ac585ef1ff4d5d8528bf923.jpg 2019-08-29 63cd6d90ec90069f0b332b71c1306c5a.jpg|A group of mobsters in combat 2019-08-29 c986f0af6b82f1e3800eb89776f779e0.jpg 2019-08-29 ac0b5f950dafcbd2ef87facc83d9ba92.jpg|Several mobsters in a small battlefield 2019-08-29 348b24bff5a76b001e95a09051417371.jpg 2019-08-29 818308b00cbbbc42fc15788df18433f9.jpg 2019-08-29 6af5b7ef181c3add489effc7525509c9.jpg 2019-08-29 5c531ff92387d833a434a48413c664a1.jpg 2019-08-29 3d11f7e4aaa3254489d491b7c06241e1.jpg 2019-08-31_ed29e443b9e51c5f1b17a70325789652.jpg 2019-08-31_5c0055d1d1fb9cf662f825b167fd75c5.jpg 2019-08-31_575033f224018e5e373a1bd17b6a598b.jpg Screenshot_20191008-155832_Video Player.jpg Weapons They carry around a variety of submachine guns, assault rifles and a couple of pistol types. All weapons are equipped with unlimited ammo. Vintage-pistol.png |Vintage Pistol Machine-pistol.png |Machine Pistol AssaultRifle-GTAV.png|Assult Rifle Smg.jpg|SMG Assault-smg.jpg Gusenberg-sweeper.jpg Carbine-rifle.jpg|link=Carbine Rifle Advanced-rifle.jpg Bullpup-rifle.jpg Pistol.jpg|link=Pistol Vehicles They are a total of six vehicles for the mobsters respectively. In all, the mob has the most vehicles out of any other gang or mob in Southern San Andreas. Despite the mobsters being bulletproof and having unlimited ammo, unlike the main boss or underbosses, their vehicles are not indestructible. Their default color is brushed brown. 2019-08-29 b89e77f2665af9b68ddbc028f16d0bc8.jpg|Benefactor Turreted Limo 2019-08-29 73bec60c22e5c93dbb5c0cc0774dd51f.jpg|The rear of a mobster Benefactor Turreted Limo 2019-08-29 f1d51e77bab3e59e37e538bfb1c865f4.jpg|Western Nightblade 2019-08-29 ef58f2dd263fc05c3033fc440460ce02.jpg|Fantom FQ2 2019-08-29 a42d467d91886e4151bbf7a75a7f1f78.jpg|Grotti Cheetah 2019-08-29 45ac2a535aff5f070f07091294b41078.jpg|Enus Super Diamond 2019-08-29 7cf8461f92ea46545ee036edc4538cb4.jpg|Enus Cognoscenti Armoured =History= The mob started out conquering a few neutral territories then expanded by invading areas that once belonged to The Disillusioned Gringos, The American Zabistu, and The Brillant Sword. By then the MMob had conquered the Western Inner City Section of Los Santos. Some time later, they invaded more areas outside of the Western Los Santos inner city section such as Richman, Banham Canyon, Pacific Bluffs, Richman Glenn. These all make up the mob's present day boundaries. Since then, no territories have been conquered directly under Townely's leadership. Instead, once in a while, Townley authorizes one of his underbosses to make a territory neutral due to special circumstances until a limit has been reached. Recently due to several large gang battles against the Soviet Eliminators, Micheal De Santa has declared that he will no longer directly engage them on a constant basis. Therefore, they are no longer a large rival to the mob. The underbosses or his personal bodyguard are able to do so instead. Rules They are no specific rules in which the Boss or Underbosses have to follow. However the Regular Mobsters are expected to obey their superiors at all times. Rivals As of current, their big two rivals stand to be The Disillusioned Gringos and The Soviet Eliminators since gang battles are still waged with them. The Disillusioned Gringos rivalry begun when the MMob conquered Morningwood, a former territory of the rival gang. Soon The Disillusioned Gringos attempted to invade West Vinewood three times and take it from the MMob's hands, but they failed. The Soviet Eliminators rivalry begun when the MMob invaded a few of their territories. Smaller rivals are The Brilliant Sword and The American Zabitsu. However, they hardly engage in gang battles with the main boss involved with them. Instead, one of the Underbosses might have a distaste for one of the smaller rivals or they are engaging in gang battles to defend one their properties on enemy territory. Allies and Enemies This means allies and enemies of the MMob after the GTA 5 story line. Allies and Associates *Dave Norton *Lester Crest *Ron Jakowski *Packie McReary *The Families (Micheal and Franklin's allies) *Solomon Richards *Chef *Eddie Toh *Paige Harris *Gustavo Mota *Lamar Davis Enemies and Rivals *Ballas *Vagos *The Lost MC *The Disillusioned Gringos *The Soviet Eliminators *The Brilliant Sword *The American Zabitsu *Red October Crime Syndicate *Random Attackers (Zippo Raid, Rednecks, Madrazo's men, Assassins, etc.) *The Altruist Camp Hippies (or Hipsters) Trivia *Unlike Trevor and Franklin, Micheal, in his regular clothing, will not go out of his way to kill innocent civilians unless special circumstances call for it. *When switching to Micheal, a black screen shows up until the game actually transitions to his location Category:Blog posts